


My Guardian Angel

by DestinedforDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Castiel in badass mode, Castiel in confused mode towards human bonding, Castiel in paranoid mode, Cute!Dean, Daddy!Cas, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean in danger brings the demon out of sam, Dean is age five, Family, Guardian Angel/Father figure!Cas, Hell Court, Lucifer is a creepy son of a bitch, Might involve close child molestation, Oh the fluff!, Over-protective!Cas, Pinch of Destiel if you squint VERY hard, Uncle!Bobby, big brother!sam, cursing, possessive!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedforDestiel/pseuds/DestinedforDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thought he knew Dean very well since he has been guarding him his whole life whether Dean knew it or not. But when Dean is de-aged to a five year old, it makes him an easy target for both Heaven and Hell... but when you got Castiel taking a deeper feeling of being aflicted by Dean's pureness and innocence replaced, anyone moving to sabotage this sort of, bond... they might just have holy hell to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De-aged

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there, my first fic and this thought I always wanted to put out there before the last minute so... enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: do not own anything that belongs to Supernatural just ideas!

 It had happened all too quick, Castiel could had stopped it from preforming a devious conclusion, but it was too late to begin with. Before anyone could move to prevent it, Dean was struck by a a green zap and thrown back into the shadow lines of the trees. 

Then, Castiel was holding a small five year old boy with ruffled blondish brown jags in his arms, asleep and draped with a size too big shirt and a leather jacket.

* * *

"Okay, so we got another crazy witch gone insane. Anything at  _all_ different much?" Dean questioned, taking his eyes for a second off the road to look at his brother who was still looking up more info. Castiel and Bobby sat in the back of the car patiently, ready to beat a witch down to her own grave. 

Two days ago they had gotten a report about two males who had went hiking disappearing in thin air. One of the men's wife had reported a 'Missing' File that had easily been transferred to Dean and Sam. Apparently, all that was found by the cops were two dead children; they were bruised, battered, beaten and shredded, yet only could be identified by what was left of their face. Everyone had found it a shock when the boys had been reported as a  _'Resemblance to the hikers.'_ Many thought it had been an affair gone wrong. Or a child abuse case. Or perhaps a quaderal homicide with two missing, and the murderer no where to be traced. 

Luckily, Dean and Sam understood what was going on. Clearly, if society wanted to look crazy yet know the truth, it had been that the hikers had been de-aged and killed. By what? They will find out. All that the group could phase out is that something or someone was behind some sort of spell bondage or witchery. A witch, they can conclude, yet they had come to accordance through the years that you never know what you will get. 

"Nothing really," Sam had responded to Dean's question with a shrug, "we are pretty sure it's a witch. But I donno, Dean. This case here is very different from any other we had dealt with." 

"I too can sense that this could mean absolute negativity," Castiel agreed. Dean rolled his eyes. "Since what situation we had came across has nothing to deal with  _negativity,_ Cas?" he muttered. Castiel closed his eyes, sensing any entity around him that might lead to any terrible outcome. He cringed. There was an entity; it was  _very_ strong, very  _dark._ It felt like a powerful surge of sorrow or depression, fear and sin, hate and convulsion wrapped around him, trying to consume his soul. This was something unlike anything he had felt before. His inner-being screamed at him to protest against this case. 

"We must go back," he blurted out instinctly. Everyone was hit with confusion. Dean knitted his eyebrows together, but did not move an inch to do what Castiel had suggested. "What? Why?" he questioned. Castiel opened his eyes to look at the back of Dean's head with almost a glare. "Something is telling me that Sam is right. This is different from any other circumstances we have encountered. We should turn back; it is like I know something is going to turn out very wrong," he explained. 

Dean grew into a stubborn weed. "Uh, sorry Cas, but if we let this one go, more people will- you know,  _die._ Matter of fact, people who have been de-aged into  _kids_ will  _die._ So I'm gonna have to pass you on that one," he said casually. 

Castiel frowned in disapproval to his friend's disobedience. Sometimes, talking to Dean was like speaking to a child. It was very hard to get him to agree and disagree on some things. Castiel sometimes felt as he were a step stool to Dean; used when needed to reach for something. But, Dean  _was_ right, if they did not rid whatever or who was doing these murders, more people who were turned into children will die. Castiel just wished there was another way to do this without endangering any of his fellow companions' lives. 

He sighed in defeat and nodded solemnly. "You are right. We should finish the task," he agreed. Dean nodded firmly and continued driving. 

No less than ten minutes later, they met their destination where the two de-aged hikers were killed; it was just an average woods surrounded by overlapping hills and boulders, the dirt was moist and the air smelled of pine. The sheet of black that had covered over the area made the sight more unwanting to be in. Everyone stepped out of a car, grabbed a flashlight, and walked between the towering trees into the woods.

"Woods, dark and scary. Seems the same," Dean muttered.

Castiel followed close behind him, Bobby behind Sam. Every step, Castiel felt his nerves intwine and cripple. His senses were going insane the deep they walked into the woods. His head throbbed like a migraine and his stomach quelched tighter and tighter. This entity- this force... it was all too much. Castiel groaned and held a hand to his forehead. 

Dean turned around in concern. "Cas? You okay there?" he asked. Castiel nodded. "Yes, I am fine." He did not want to argue with the situation any more than he had in the car. Just suck it up, he told himself. The angel stood a little more straight, placing on a strong face and gave Dean the sign to continue. 

In five minutes, the group was met in a treeless circle area. In this spot, the grass was an inky black and the dirt was dry as the moon. Sam observed the little things. "Looks like our place. But could this really be a witch?" he questioned. Bobby shrugged. "Only one way to find out," he muttered. 

"Hey! Twinkle toes!" he called out towards Cas. Cas looked at him. "'Think you can do your little entity sniffin' and find out what we're dealing with?" Bobby asked. Castiel nodded, bowing his head and closing his eyes to focus. He could immediately sense the bad entity- it was close...  _too_ close. It drove his mind wild. Not only that, but who or whatever ever he was sensing... it _knew_ he was trying to detect its true form. 

Strong... So strong and surging with dark magic, a mind of its own it contained dark thoughts as well. Castiel could see- he could  _feel_ what this being was. It was  _made_ to form a sense of  _rage_ and lived to inflict sorrow, pain, misery, and a loss of innocence. It made Castiel want to scream and kick the floor he was standing on. It drove him insane.

Images of children- beaten, wailing, burned, battered, bruised, molested, terrified, hungry, begging, and committing stomachs clenching crimes such as  _murder_ flashed through his mind. At first, Castiel thought that it was this being who was causing such horrible things to happen... But then he realised that the being was only de-aging them to bring back the most painful years of childhood. Could it be that those hikers were abused? Could it be that they were so afraid that they beat each other up to death- or worse  _killed themselves?_ "What in Hell are you?" Cas seethed under his breath, feeling all the negativity consuming him. 

Not a second after his question, a man flashed in his head; he looked everything but pleasant. Everything he wore was black, his long beard was black, and his eyes held the hard complexion of broken glass. He looked like some wizard you would see in the movies... 

So they were not dealing with a witch if this man was the cause of the situation. What Castiel had found odd, was that the man he was seeing in his hand was stretched forward as an orb of smokey green swirled about. The man had a feirce look in his eyes as a sniper would. The image then changed to where a familiar person stood where he stood  _exactly. Now..._

Castiel shot his head up with a gasp and swished to Dean. 

 _"Dean look out-!"_ he screamed, but it was too late. It happened all to quick, no one except Cas had saw it coming. Still it did not matter, it was already too late. An electric line of green hit Dean square in the chest, sending him flying far back into the shadow of the tree lines. Castiel darted immediately to the spot at the exact same time Sam had. " _Dean!"_ the younger sibling cried. Bobby stood his ground as he began firing blindly forwards, angered that this being had probably killed his friend. 

All that came to his mind was that Dean could possibly be  _dead._ No no, not Dean! Dean would not go down like this! 

Cas felt the same way. He knew this was a bad idea. He should have stopped this when he had the chance. 

Sam and Castiel moved between the trees and looked behind the boulders trying to find Dean. "Dean? Dean! Where are-" Castiel stopped mid-sentence when his vibrant eyes caught sight of a small figure in a heap of clothes, laying still upon the dead grass. The angel's eyes had widened. 

It was a boy, small with blondish brown ruffles of hair, frail and glowing with child appearence. Castiel felt his heart pound. 

Oh no. 

"... Dean?" 

To his whisper, small eye peeked open, revealing the same familiar forest green eyes, dim with utter confusion. The child responded to the name, which gave Castiel a more exact feeling that this was Dean. 

The boy- who was to be no older than five or six, opened his small lips and spoke in a high, weak small voice: "You awe not my daddy." 

Before Castiel could respond back, Sam had appeared beside him and gaped in shock at the child. He of coarse knew those eyes from anywhere, and the little face brought back childhood memories of his brother before the loss of innocence. He knew Dean by heart. "Oh no. Dean," he gasped. Dean gazed at his brother and whimpered, shrinking away in the sized too big jacket. Sam's eyes softened and he crouched down, stretching a hand slowly towards Dean. "Dean, it's me. Sam, your brother," he said gently. Dean squinted his eyes and shook his head. "No you not," he exclaimed stubbornly, "Sammy much tinier dan you. Sammy only a baby."

"No, I am all grown up now, Dean."

Sam still saw doubt in the boys eyes and strengthen his gaze. "Trust me," he said firmly. Dean stared at him for a moment before standing up, bare bottomed and had only his shirt to drape over his knees, and quickly ran into Sam's arms. Sam hoisted the boy up and held him tightly, cradling his head to his chest. 'What the hell happened to you, Dean?" he whispered under his breath. Dean gazed up from his brother's neck and looked at the man in the trench coat. Who was he? Where was Daddy? "Who awe you?" he asked in a small voice. Castiel cleared his throat before speaking. "I am Castiel, Dean. But you may call me 'Cas,'" he replied gently. Dean's eyebrows knitted together. "Awe you a fwiend?" Castiel smiled a small smile. "Yes, a very close one. I'm actually your angel." Deans eyes glittered with amazement, sugar with shock. "Awe you like my  _Guawdian Angel?_ Mommy said I have a Guawdian Angel watching me evewywhere."  _  
_

Castiel nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. "Yes, Dean. I am your Guardian Angel. I have been for a very long time." 

Sam smiled at the two, but then something had caught his attention. Castiel was suddenly grabbed by an invisible force and thrown sideways to a tree. "Cas!' Sam cried. 

Dean shrieked in terror and buried his face at the crook of Sam's neck, sobbing instantly. Sam realized why. At a distance, a dark man stood, holding Bobby up by the collar before dropping him carelessly on the floor. If Sam had not thought about Dean in his arms, he would have thrown both o their lives in sudden death to go aid Bobby. "How cute," the man crooned. Sam took a cautious step back, holding Dean more tighter to him. "Who- or  _what_ the hell are you? What did you do to Dean?!" he demanded. The dark figure collapsed his hand behind his back and stood a taller stance; his face was plain and emotionless. "I am  _Omorion,"_ he replied with a voice of ice. 

"What the hell do you want? Why are you doing this?" Sam questioned. Omorion strode a few steps toward Sam, then a few steps around to circle the younger Winchester. "I have my reasons that I will not waste my breath on," he snarked, "but all that matters now..." He stopped to glare at Sam, "is that you give me the boy in your arms." 

Sam frowned and moved further back. "Go  _fuck_ yourself," he growled. 

Omorion clenched his teeth tighter, his eyes seeping with a dark green and complexion more wicked than before. "So be it," he snared. Stretching out a hand, he swished it to the side, throwing both Sam and Dean into the air. Sam was able to flip over and land n his back with Dean on him. The tyke was now screaming tears of fear, clutching tightly onto Sam. "Sammy!" he wailed, hoping his brother would protect him. 

Sam quickly scrambled to his feet, never loosening his grip on Dean and made a run to a different direction, but before he could, Omorion appeared in front of him, backhanding him so hard, Sam went flying. Unfortunately, Dean had fallen from his grip and fell hard onto the dead grass. Sam was left further away, completely unconscious. Dean saw the dark man stalking towards him and scrambled to his feet, making a dash to his brother, but was grabbed by the arm. 

" _Sammy!"_ he screeched. 

Omoron gripped the boy without a fight by the shirt and held him up so he could see his eyes. "Young Dean Winchester," he crooned, "a boy who had lost his innocence at such a young age... so sad, Child. I have waited for this moment for so long that killing you cannot be much of an option." 

Dean whimpered and looked away, crying uncontrollably. " _Daddy! Daddy!_ " he wailed. 

Omorion looked amused and pulled the child's face more to his. "Your daddy is dead, Child. Sad he won't witness his boy being harmed in the most crucial ways possible... but first..." Omorion pulled out a silver blade, edged with a black streak, and moved to glide above Dean's cheek and under his eye. "Let me have a taste of what I am about to consume..."

_"NO!"_

Right after Castiel's roar of protest was heard, Omorion had been forced to release Dean as he was grubbed by the back of the neck and lifted up into the air. Dean shot his head up to see that his Guardian Angel's eyes were lit with a bright neon light and with fury. His lip was coiled into a snare as if he might bight the dark man. He looked inhuman, but for some reason, Dean was not afraid of Castiel. He understood this was his Guardian Angel protecting him, like Mommy had said. Castiel squeezed Omorion's neck tighter, feeling his rage boil inside him. This man tried to harm Dean-  _his_ Dean. He wanted to hurt  _his_ Dean. This man will  _pay._

Castiel bean to speak in tongue- a language he rarely used. Each syllable was spat out with venom. One would see that whatever he was speaking, it only meant an excruciating death towards the evil spirit. Omorion began to shake and tremble, feeling the words of condemning fill his insides, burning him- crushing him. He tilted his head back with a strangled cry as black seeped into his veins and up to his face. Castiel scrunched his face harder and spoke louder. A light filled Omorion's mouth and own eyes and with one final roar, the man had burst into a cloud of smoke. The forest was left in a utter quiet, all that could be heard were Dean's sniffles. The white glow had left Castiel's eyes, replaced by the normal oceanic blue, allowing him to blink several times in shock and wonder. What had just happened? "Casiwel?"

Dean's shaken voice had bought the angel back to reality as Castiel looked down to see the child staring up at him with red puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. It broke his heart, for he had never seen such a more frightened little face. Castiel did not know of what to tell Dean that would not scare him even more. 

He remembered what Sam had did not to long ago to resolve the child's fright. Hesitantly, Castiel lifted Dean up by the under arms as if the kid would bite... which would be pretty normal for Dean to do...

Dean felt the need for a hug or arms to protect him in case that scary man came back. But it looked like Castiel didn't want to hug him... 

Did it mean he did not want to protect him? But he's his Guardian Angel. Did his Guardian Angel not like him? Castiel saw tears swell Dean's eyes once more and grew alerted. Oh dear. Dean hid his small palms in his hands and began crying once more; Castiel felt his small body shake in his hands. Without no further more, Castiel hesitantly pulled Dean to his chest- completely uncomfortable and worried that a  _hug_ would calm down a tyke who had almost been  _cut_ \- but surprisingly, he felt small fists clench the back of his trench coat and a wet face rest at the crook of his neck. Castiel cleared his throat and laid a hand on Dean's small back, rubbing the area in a clumsy manner. 

"Uh... There there," he stammered out, "it is alright, it is okay. You are safe now, Dean"

To the angel's shock, Dean had stopped crying and snuggled his head more onto Castiel's shoulder. Not too long later, Castiel realized that Dean had fallen asleep and was not breathing soft snores. Well... that was easy. 

Castiel walked over to Sam's form and rested a hand on the younger Winchester's head, healing the wound. Almost instantly, Sam shot up with a gasp. "Dean!" he cried, but Castiel quickly stopped him by using a quick hand to cover his mouth. Sam corner eyed the angel, relieved to see that Dean was okay and in Castiel's arms. 

Getting the picture, Sam gave Castiel the signal to remove his hand and stood up. "Is he asleep?" Sam whispered. Castiel nodded a bit so he would not awake Dean. "Yes, he is resting now," he replied just as soft.

Sam sihed in joy. "Good... is Omorion...?"

Castiel gave a firm face. "Gone."

Sam gazed at Dean's slewing face and held out his arms. "Can I see my brother?" he asked. It was not much of a shock when Castiel back away a little, holding Dean in a more protective stance. Sam had to stop himself from becoming enraged. "Cas, I'm not gonna hurt him, I just need to see my brother," he exclaimed desperately. Castiel studied him for a few more seconds, before gently handing Dean over to the other. Sam pulled the toddler close to his chest and held him, glad to know he is okay. Sam looked at Bobby's form and was able to see his belly rising up and down. He's alive. 

Sam gazed at Castiel. "What happened?" he asked. Castiel was still overwhelmed by the previous moments and began walking towards Bobby to heal him. 

"I will explain later when we get a motel room. Right now, we need to get Dean proper resting grounds. 


	2. The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Dean? How will they change him back when the one who de-aged him is gone? What could having a de-aged Dean mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! You rock!

"Okay, so lemme get this straight," Sam exclaimed, pacing the room, "the man you saw is..."

"A demon of some sort... Demon of Youth," Castiel, who was cradling Dean's small head on his lap; the child was still asleep but a small line of drool was leaking down his cheek and on Castiel's lap. The angel tried not to mind, he assumed it was normal for Dean to do.  

"And this  _Demon of Youth_ does  _what_ exactly?"

Castiel motioned Dean's head in a more comfortable position. "His job is to bring back the most painful memories of childhood; abuse, neglect, loss, ect." Dean made a small moan at the knew position and snuggled his cheek upwards into the dirty trench coat, balling his little fists in the material. Sam was oddly confused still. If Omorion was to bring back the most painful memories of childhood, then why would he choose Dean? He hardly had a childhood. His childhood had ended at such a young age Sam believed. Sam wondered what Dean's most painful memories were? 

"Whoa, wait... why Dean? How could Omorion bring back his memories, little less- childhood? Dean lost his childhood at age four. John neglected us by giving us the hunting gig, Dean practically raised me, and he amongst all has known how to change diapers before he could even get out of his own." 

Castiel could feel anger radiating off of Sam, yet he could not blame him; John was not the supporting father he should have been. The angel gazed down at the little Winchester with sympathy yet wonder. Sam was right- how would Omorion bring back Dean's painful childhood? What were Dean's painful memories of youth? Basically... There were too many. Losing his mother, life, growing up to quick... Seeing things a child should have never seen. All were something that could have not been physically acted out upon. 

"I... I do not know. Perhaps his childhood memories are more complexed; complicated," he replied solemnly. Sam made a frustrated face and rubbed his temples. They were not getting anywhere and it was really getting him pissed. For all he knew, Dean could be stuck as a child forever. "Great. My brother has been targeted and de-aged and I don't know why. Perfect..."

"Sam, right now we need to find out how to change Dean back," Castiel exclaimed firmly. The anger was growing on Sam much more, and like a child could detect entities, they can take affect in various ways. Sam folded his arms and glared at the angel. "Oh really? Well hate to say with doubt, but you honestly just killed Omorion who is probably the only one who can change Dean back!" he yelled accidentally. Big mistake. 

"Sammy?" came the small voice of Dean. Sam and Castiel looked down to see that Sam had just awoken Dean, who was staring up at his big brother with startled forest green eyes. His bottom lip trembled slightly. "Why awe you yelling? Did I do somfing bad?" the tyke whimpered. Castiel glared up at Sam with a ' _Way to go_ ' look. Sam quickly crouched in front of Dean and ran his fingers through the ruffles of hairhair. "Oh, no no no, Little man. I was just frustrated is all," he cooed softly. Dean still looked uncertain and sat up. "So I'm not in twouble?" he asked. Sam smiled softly and shook his head. "No, Dean. You are not in trouble."

A bright smile enlighten on Dean's face and he hopped off the bed, running to Sam and hugging the taller Winchester's legs. Sam's heart warmed at the gesture and he lifted his brother in his arms. "Aren't you tired?" he asked he said sarcastically. Dean shook his head. "Nuh-uh! I want ice cweam!" he chirped. Sam chuckled. "Sorry, but it's late. Dean. Maybe tomorrow." Dean pouted. He looked hopefully at Castiel. "Casiwel, can you get me ice cweam? Sammy being lazy," he grumbled with puppy eyes. 

Castiel couldn't help but smile warmly. Little Dean was _way_ more different than older Dean; Little Dean held that glow, innocent, pure complexion of what every child should have. But those eyes, Castiel felt tempted to do exactly what Dean was telling him, even though Sam had said no. Under a spell of some sort perhaps. If this was big Dean looking at Castiel as he was now, Cas would have still agreed. Nostly, the face, eyes, joyous emotions made Castiel remember the old Dean years back before the tragic day. Before all the crap that had gone on, Dean was pure, innocent, incapable of handling such pressure he was used to now. 

Wait...

Castiel's eyebrows knitted together, but his eyes then widened and with a gasp, he shot to his feet. Sam and Dean were surprised by this action. "Cas what's wrong?" Sam asked. "I must go," Castiel exclaimed. Dean became concern himself. He did not want his Guardian Angel to leave, what if more monsters tried to hurt him. He gazed up at Sam worriedly. "Where Cassy going?" he murmured. Sam rubbed Dean's back comforting in case the child wanted to burst into tears. "It's okay, Dean," he whispered before gazing back at Castiel, "where are you going exactly Cas?" 

Castiel looked frantic and quickly said, "I think Omorion was not in this alone; turning Dean young." Sam knitted his eyebrows together. "What? What are you saying- someone was with Omorion?" he questioned. Now he was concerned. If someone was planning with Omorion, then Dean is probably in more danger than realized. 

"Yes. Most likely," Castiel replied. 

Sam placed Dean down, even though Dean had protested at first, but when he caught sight of a small beetle crawling up the motel's wall, his eyes glittered with delight and he went to it, leaving Sam and Castiel to talk. "Cas, do you know who would want to do this and why?" Sam asked. 

Castiel lowered his gaze a bit in thought. There were many names- belonging between Heaven or Hell- but for all they knew it could be anyone unfamiliar. Yet, Castiel felt like it circled around Heaven and evenly with Hell. 

"My guess it is a demon: Alistair-"

"But I killed him," Sam protested.

"We are never sure. It could be Crowley, more Demons, or maybe angels. Raphael..." 

"Now wait, why would an angel side with a demon?" 

Castiel's stare darkened into something more... alerted- perhaps protective. Sam was not shaken, but he was concerned. Castiel has been off, and Sam had no doubt that it was because of Dean. He knew that Castiel has taken a high priority of guidance and guarding when it came to Dean. Not that Sam was jealous of Dean- he was okay with not having an angel bust upon him with no warning and giving him a heart attack...

But at some points in their three-way relationship... He was sorta jealous of Castiel...

The angel knew more about Dean than Sam knew... He knew things about Dean before Sam did... Dean probably trusted Cas more than Sam did... The youngest Winchester sometimes in the twilight zone when Dean was around Castiel... 

But Sam still cared for the angel as a friend and if that was what it took to keep Dean comfortable, himself, and safe, then all was worth it. 

"If Dean is promised to be brought to Michael... all means are necessary," Castiel responded in a low growl. Sam gazed back at Dean, who was torturing the poor beetle by rubbing its hard shell stomach, giggling as the sticky legs clung onto his fingers. Sam smiled softly for a second, then looked back at Castiel. "What are we gonna do?" he asked. 

Castiel sighed. "I am going to get Gabriel, see if he could be of any assistance. If there is by any chance that Heaven could be planning this- or Hell... we need all the help needed." 

Sam frowned. "Why would Hell be apart of this?" 

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, unsure how to tell Sam. "Because..." he looked at the taller male with firm eyes that held seriousness and flare, "Dean is a child now, Sam. He is not a man that can make rational and wise choices. He cannot take impact from dark holds or malicious behaviour. He is what you would refer to as _vulnerable;_ easy to take, steal, influence,  _harm_ and  _corrupt._ " 

As Castiel explained, he himself can feel the overpowering feeling of hate or dislike hinder the angel by the wings. It made him into something more leathal. More dangerous. A weapon for Dean. A  _shield_ for Dean. 

"Sam, Dean is most likely an easy target for both sides... I-  _we_ must take charge and fight back hard as possible in all means to make sure that Michael or Lucifer do not get a hold on Dean. Until we can find a way to change Dean back... he is basically another occupation," Castiel finished. Sam stared at him with eyes he could not explain. He did not know whether to cry or be enraged. Dean would not like this; everyone feeling the need to guard over him like parents. Dean would want to be a part of the fight as much as everyone... but Dean was not  _Dean_ at the moment. He was merely a child. 

And just like Cas had explained, Dean was a target.

The logically youngest Winchester nodded. "Kay. I guess you'll be going?" 

Castiel nodded as well. "If there is anything wrong, if you sense there is an angel or demon- even if you are not certain,  _DO NOT_ hesitate to call me, Sam," he said sternly. 

"I won't." 

"... Good. Take care of Dean..."

And with that, there was a flap of wings and Castiel was gone. Dean had seen his Guardian Angel disappear and immediately, a look of disappointment washed over his vibrant greens. The tyke had pushed past Sam and scurried to where Castiel was once standing. He surveyed the room desperately in hopes of finding Castiel. 

"Cassy? CaAssy! Casiwel!" he called, looking under the bed, table, and- what Sam found amusing- in the drawers. Dean made a sad look towards Sam and whimpered, "Where dif Casiwel go?" 

Sam smiled sadly and lowered down to his once older brother. "Um, Cas went to go get you that ice cream you asked for, Dean, but don't worry, he'll be back," he explained. Dean's eyes enlightened with sudden joy. "When?" he chirped. Sam lifted the boy into his arms and headed to the bathroom. 

"Right after you take a shower and fall for a quick sleep, Kiddo. You like bubbles?" 

"Can we pway Sea Monstews?" 

The hotel room rang with Sam's and Dean's laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter and Bobby will be in next chapter.


	3. Assist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel calls upon one big brother who is annoying and rude, yet the only one he can trust near his family. Dean meets his Uncle Bobby. Something big is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we shall continue!

Castiel waited on a boulder by a river with his hands clasped on his knees. It was pitch dark and silent despite the crickets forming their chorused tune. Still He surveyed his surrounding s every few minutes or so for a figure of some sort and kept his ears open for a familiar sound of wings flapping at a distance. Moments ago, he had summoned Gabriel to meet him at a unknown lake. Alone. 

Gabriel might be obnoxious and ignorant, rude and annoying, but if Castiel could choose anyone to trust in desperate times such as these, it was Gabriel he would suggest in a heart beat. Castiel felt like Gabriel was the only neutral angel on his side. Right now, Gabriel was the only one Castiel could trust near his friends.

His family.

His Dean. 

"Castiel," a sudden voice came, causing Castiel to spring up to his feet. Just at a distance, Gabriel came at a fairly fast pace closer towards him. Castiel met him half way. "What is wrong?" Gabriel asked. Just as Castiel, Gabriel had the same intentions. Castiel was still his little brother and his family, and there will always be a day where Gabriel will aid the other angel outcast or not. "Something happened to Dean a while ago," Castiel responded. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "The eldest Winchester kid right?"

"Correct."

"Oh. Well what happened."

Castiel paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to put the situation in words without exposing himself too quickly; Gabriel was surely trusting, but Castiel still had to take precautions."... Earlier today... Dean had been turned into a child," he responded. Gabriel was astonished. "What? How?" he asked. Castiel lowered his gaze. "Omorion. Demon of youth," he replied. Gabriel huffed. "Well shit. How many demons are there?! I swear they can come out in all forms and hell you do not know what you would get. So, is Dean okay? What about Sam and that other fellow?"

"They are fine. It is just Dean that I am more concerned about, Gabriel."

"And why is that, little bro?"

"Do you not realize what this could mean, Gabriel?" Castiel growled, growing frustrated. Gabriel paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "Continue?" he suggested. Castiel took a steady breath. "Dean is a child now, making him vulnerable for Heaven and Hell to grasp onto him. Gabriel there are many outcomes of this. Dean was vulnerable even before, but this brings him down another hundred degrees of danger. He is now only a child, cannot remember a thing after the age of five. He doesn't know what he is in, he being just a child means easy corruption."

Gabriel processed what the other was saying and rubbed his chin in thought. "I see. But if this was- let us say, some _plan_ to intentionally bring Dean to this stage of vulnerability, do you not think that there was someone else behind this?"

"That is something we are still trying to figure out. But what I do not understand is why Omorion would want to be in all this."

Gabriel shrugged. "It is simple, baby bro. Omorion was never apart of this dilly wag, he was only a lever. A step, an ingredient. He only did the smallest of the job for whoever is doing this.  But why would they use Dean?" Gabriel looked down as if studying the grass. Castiel folded his arms. "Why _wouldn't_ they," he objected. Gabriel looked up at him. "What I mean, little brother, is if this so happened to be the demons' work, why would they use Dean? Is it not Sam who is Lucie's favorite? If all of anyone, I would expect that Hell's Court would plan to get Sam-bo."

Castiel processed the theory and understood as well. It did make sense. "You're right. But it can't be angels. They don't work with demons, even if doing their dirty work."

Gabriel looked at Castiel solemnly. "Would not be the first, Castiel," he exclaimed, referring directly to Castiel.  Castiel wanted to punch himself for unintentionally making the situation worse and confusing. He sighed. "This all will be very hard to figure out," he said. Gabriel smiled softly and placed a hand on the other angel's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure the situation out. All that matters is that we do what we can to make sure the Dean brat is safe."

" _We_?" Castiel grounded out. Gabriel chuckled and ruffled Castiel's hair. "What? You didn't think that I will not figure out why you are  _really_ talking to me, eh baby bro? Of coarse I'll help you, you can trust me. I'm all you got." Castiel offered Gabriel a small smile before pulling him into a quick hug. Gabriel allowed it for a few mere seconds then pushed away gently. "Kay. now... Let us go see how bad Dean is, shall we? Where is he at anyways?" Gabriel asked. "At the Eastern Motel." 

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Bobby had awoken with a groggy groan from his full two hours of rest. His mind was fuzzy, he could only remember so little, such as how he was tossed around like a rag doll by some freak that was twice his age. He remembered being in the car with Sam, Dean, and Castiel, on the hunt for some witch or something. He remembered how cautious Castiel was of going after this being...

He remembered seeing a green bolt of lightning striking Dean square in the chest...

Dean.

Almost immediately, Bobby sprung up from the bed with a terrified look written upon his bearded face. Oh God, Dean! He had come to love the Winchester Boys as his own sons, better he did than John. John was irresponsible and self-caring that he hardly realized what he had. Two boys that could be the fate of the world. Two boys that drowned in their family's burdens. Two boys that needed something more than a gun. Dean and Sam were the most miraculous beings Bobby has ever had the honor to raise. But Dean had been the main one that worried Bobby. Steel at most times he was, easy hidden of his own emotions, and when he decided to release what he had on his mind, that was when the whole earth itself trembled.

Bobby had noticed Dean cared more for Sam than he did himself. Dean was a much better man than his dad since the kid had raised Sammy all by himself and took the liberty of growing up at such a young age. 

"Dean?"

At the moment, the door of the room creaked slightly open, alerting the man. Bobby instinctively reached a hand to the side of him in order to grab his shot gun, but had realized all to soon that it was not there. He cursed under his breath and quickly stood, glaring at the door. "Show yourself who ever you are!," he growled. Silence rang about the room for a few seconds, then the unexpected popped in the room wearing cowboy pajamas. 

"Beeedo! Beeedo! Beeedo!!!" 

Bobby's eyes widen in disbelief. Only he could remember that innocent, happy child that ran inside. 

"D...  _Dean?_ " he whispered under his breath. The boy gazed up at him with an absolute clueless gaze which turned into a more frightened gaze. He turned to the door and whimpered, "Saaammy." Not a second later, Sam came rushing in holding a bag of what looked to be toddler clothes. The youngest Winchester was surprised to see Bobby out of bed. 

"Oh thank God. We almost lost you there." 

Bobby was still shocked by seeing a part of the past standing in front of him, that it took Sam's voice to bring him out of his daze. "What happened... Is this...." 

Sam looked down at Dean, then back at Bobby. "Yes. Long story," he replied. Bobby crouched down to Dean with awe filled eyes. Dean was still cautious, so he slowly back away. 

"No. Don't be afraid, kiddo... It's only me...."

Dean suddenly untensed and leaned in with furrowed eyebrows. "Uncle Beebee?" he whispered. Bobby tried to stop the tears from bursting and nodded with a shaky breath. Gently, he ran a hand in Dean's hair. "Yeah kiddo.... God is this a dream?" he whispered. Dean giggled and leaped into Bobby's arms with a squeal. "You're so old, Uncle Beebee!" 

Bobby laughed in delight and squeezed the child and planted kisses on his head. Sam smiled warmly and waited to speak until the moment ended.

 Once Bobby had gotten through with crushing Dean in his arms, he gazed at Sam. "Sam... H-how....?" 

Sam smiled. "I'll explain over some coffee" 

And so they sat there, Bobby completely focused on Sam's words as he held Dean on his lap while the child watched Tellitubies on the TV. When Sam had explained what they had suspected so far about why Omorion had targeted Dean, Bobby tightened his hold on Dean. Luckily, the De-aged hunter was too focused on the show to realize. 

"... and now we're here. Stuck," Sam finished. Bobby sighed in frustration. "How could all this happen, by all means how could this all happen to Dean. Is it not you Lucifer is after?" he questioned. Sam looked down at Dean. "Maybe they found a much stronger vessel…" 

Bobby detected a hint of disappointment in the youngest Winvhester's voice and reached a hand across the table to cup Sam's arm. "You are just as strong as Dean, Sam," he said firmly. Sam only snorted. "Oh yeah? Am I strong enough to protect him though?" he challenged. Bobby gave him a stern glare. "You got me and feather boy." 

At the moment, there were the flaps of wings, making the two hunters perk up in alert. They were relieved to see Castiel and another angel. Sam smiled brightly. "Gabe! Wow, Cas called you?" he asked, standing up. Gabriel nodded. Dean had ripped his eyes from the show and to the angels; his face brightened with glee by the sight of Castiel. "Cassie!" he squealed. The tyke jumped from Bobby's laps and embraced the angel's legs tightly. 

Castiel felt himself warm by the now jumpy child and did not hesitate to lift the boy in his arms. "Hello, Dean," he said. Gabriel reeled back in surprise. "Ah, so this is the de-aged Winchester. Doesn't look much now, does he?" he chirped. Dean's face went flat as he grew curious and alerted at the new face. "Cassy, who dif?" he asked. 

"Yes, um Dean, this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel this is Dean as you know," he exclaimed. Gabriel smiled and ruffled the tyke's hair. "Cute ain't he? Can hardly believe this is actually Dean Winchester," he breathed out. Dean mad an amused giggle as he leaned into the older angel's touch. "Awe you like Cassy? Awe you an angel?" he asked. Gabriel nodded. 

"Yes and I'm here to help you, little man." 

"Hewp? But Cassy can hewp. He's so stwong." 

"Not strong enough, Dean," Castiel cut in, "I need my brother's help. Like you need Sam." 

Dean glared at Castiel suprisingly. "Nu-uh! I hewp Sammy!" he retorted. Everyone was shocked by the child's sudden outburst. Even as a child, Dean still felt the need to protect Sam. Dean was still there, just not completely. Castiel frowned. "Dean, you need to let us help," he exclaimed. Sam, Bobby, and Gabriel were both confused at where the youngest angel was trying to get at. Samstepped forward. "Cas, what are you doing?" he demanded. Castiel only studied the glaring child. 

"No, I think I can try to reach Dean."

"What?" Bobby asked. 

"Dean, it's like... he's trapped inside himself. I can try to pull him out. Perhaps." 

Castiel set the child on the bed and gripped both side's of Dean's head. His eyes began to glow their neon blue. Everyone watched as Dean rolled his eyes at the back of his head; Bobby and Sam took a step forward to stop Castiel in fear the angel was hurting the child, but Gabriel stopped him. Gabriel could peice together what Castiel was trying to do. 

"He's going to find Dean inside his child self," Gabriel exclaimed. 

"How?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel shrugged. "Donno. Never seen my brother preform like this..." 

Suddenly after five minutes later, Castiel stood up, but didn't turn around. Little Dean wad in some sort of chance. 

"Dean," Castiel spoke suddenly, "Dean can you hear me?' 

... 

" _Yeah... Yeah I can hear you, Cas,"_ a distressed voice replied right out of Castiel's lips. Everyone gasped. Sam gazed immediately down at the child on the bed. "D... Dean?" he whispered. 

"Dean, where are you?" asked Castiel, "are you injured?" 

... 

_"N-No, I'm fine, just.... It's really dark and, oh God, Cas... my whole life is flashing before my eyes!"_

Terror was laced in the eldest Winchester's voice, which worried everyone. Castiel narrowed his eyebrows. "Calm down, Dean. Can you explain what you see? Anything? What do you hear or feel?"

Gasps and silence was filling the room. 

" _Uhh... There is two guys, they're um... talking about something- I can't really tell, but they just gave each other a handshake, I think they made a deal..."_

"What do they look like, Dean?" Castiel immediately asked. 

...

_"One um was wearing a suit and the other looked like some mafia boss, I donno!... Oh God...."_

The sudden shudder coming from Dean silenced everyone. Then, out of nowhere, Castiel reeled back, hilding his chest. Little Dean made a loud whine and fell back, wringling like a worm as he shrieked. 

_"Cas, th-there's fire everywhere! Oh my- O h my God, everyone's dead! SAMMY- he's Dead! Bobby and you! Cas, please get me out of here! Cas, th-there's those guys, there walking towards me! CAS PLEASE HELP ME! THEY'RE TAKING ME- I SEE A DOOR AND IT'S BLACK! CAS PLEASE, PLEASE I NEED YOU, DON'T LET'EM TAKE ME!!!-"_

Castiel made a loud abrupt cry as an invisable force knocked him into the wall. Little Dean was left thrashing on the bed, shrieking tears of terror like he was having a nightmare. Sam and Bobby were immediately at the child's side, trying to awake him. Sam glared at Castiel who was being aided by Gabriel. "Cas, make it stop!' he demanded. Castiel kept grunting in agony. "N-nooo!" he growled, "Dean!" 

His eyes grew a brighter light by the power. Dean; his shrieks and cries echoed in the angel's head. Castiel felt rage overpower him Dean needed help. He needed to be rescued. 

But he could do nothing for now. 

With a loud exhausted sigh, Castiel slumped forward into Gabriel's arms and thr child Dean had gasped heavily. The child took heavy ragged breaths and gazed with wide eyes at the worried Samand Bobby. His small evergreens watered immediately and his bottom lip trembled. "Sammy... Bee-bee," he whimpered before bursting into tears. Instantly, Sammy and Bobby gathered the small child to comfort him. "It's okay, you're okay, Dean," Sam whispered. The child buried his face in hus brother's neck as he sobbed. It was like something scared- in fact it did scare him. 

Sam glared at Castiel who had recovered from his surge. "Cas, what the hell?!" 

Castiel only looked at him firmly before saying, "get Dean. We're leaving." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews help me write and are inspiring! Kudos too!


	4. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel explains what happened in the motel room and Sam realizes he must become another Dean. Gabriel has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go!

All four, Gabriel, Castiel, Sam, and Bobby along with Dean sat in the Impala- Sam behind the wheel. Dean laid in both Castiel's and Gabriel's laps- mainly Cas' lap pointing out his tiny form- and messed with the younger angel's tie like a toy a baby would have hanging above its crib. Clearly, the child hunter had quickly recovered from earlier which would have been a traumatic event, but was not even phased. This only attracted Sam's curiousity. The legally younger Winchester looked into the review mirror at Castiel who sat gazing with full attention at Dean as if the child was a new species. It looked... shamelessly cute- Cas' pure oblivious gaze and Dean's everlasting cuteness . But as much as Sam would have enjoyed watching him, he needed two things.

1\. Answers

2\. Focusing on the road so they don't crash.

Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, except Dean's, Sam spoke, "Cas. I can't ignore it anymore. What the hell happened back there in the motel? How could you contact Dean through his head? Is he okay? Who was he talking about?" The questions spilled like a waterfall out of Sam's mouth, but Castiel caught word of every single one of them. The younger angel sighed.

"I am only capable of doing such; Contacting Dean through his reversed age form was only a one-time deal," he replied.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at sudden worry. _One-time deal?_

Cas will not be able to contact his real brother to check if he was alright, because by the sound of terror in Dean's internal voice made the situation seem more desperate. Sam needed to know if Dean was okay every step of the way. He did not want his brother to think he was alone in this.

"Whoa-whoa wait. A _one-time deal_? Cas, we need to stay in contact with Dean; we need him to know we're trying to find a cure or something and change him back."

"Don't worry. Before I was forced from Dean's inner self, I touched him with my grace. It will defend him from any internal abuse by any thing he might come across and I will still be with him." Castiel sighed. "But my grace could only do so much and remain for so long. Hopefully it will hold until we find a reverse spell or cure."

Castiel gazed down at the child in his lap and ran his hands through the ruffled blonde-brown hair. It was his part to protect Dean with anything of use. The Dean in his lap... It was a reflection their Dean had lost long ago. It brought a sadness to his heart. "Okay," Sam's voice spoke, knocking Castiel's attention from little Dean, "so then how could Dean see... What he was explaining?" 

"Dean..." Cas struggled, "is... still with us, just not physically. It is hard to interpret but this..." Castiel gave the child in his arms a small jostle but Dean was hardly affected, "is like a vessel. All that is left is Dean's innocence... Joy... Happiness... and purity." Affection dripped from his words as he lost himself in such. 

"Maybe it is just that the whole damn nation of Heaven and Hell want," Gabriel spoke, Castiel had forgotten about his brother beside him. Sam a Bobby perked up. "Whoa, wait, so that is why we left the motel in a hurry?" Bobby questioned. 

Castile was silent for a minute. He had his reasons. So he explained himself. "There was no time to explain. I was in too much agonizing pain to explain. When I was communicating with Dean, he mentioned two men. I recognized another angel's grace... It was Raphael. He made a deal with Hell..." 

"Dear Father," Gabriel groaned under his breath. It was completely obvious, he should have know! Sam and Bobby felt no different. Raphael was so obsessed into trying to become God that he had passed limits to do so. Of coarse he would makes deals with Hell to grant his requests. 

"So it is Heaven then?" Sam questioned, "Raphael mostly? Why the hell does he want my brother, to start the Apocalypse? He can't force Dean to fight against Lucifer's vessel- me in other words. I'm his brother and he's a kid for God sake!" 

"No, but he can enforce Dean to willingly say yes to Michael," Castile retorted, "like I said before, Sam, Dean is at his most vulnerable mind and at a child's mind intuition, if it sounds good... he probably will accept." 

The car went silent. Sam was beyond furious. Damn angels trying to cheat. "No... I won't accept this." 

Castile gazed sadly at the back of Sam's head. "Sadly, it takes only one of you to say yes... I am sorry Sam..." The younger angel could feel the pain radiating off the tallest Winchester. Sam and Dean were true brothers.

They could never hate each other no matter what hell they would cause to one another, and they did not have the heart to just... Fight each other till death.  

Sam tried to cool down his emotions and clutched tightly on the steering wheel. He can worry about that later, he just needed the most important answer... 

"Cas... Where is Dean? He mentioned they were taking him somewhere... What did he mean?" He prepared to hear the worse. 

Castiel lower his gaze with sorrow filled eyes. "Heaven... Hell... Another dimension? Heaven and Hell's court does not want his soul found by us so they will place him somewhere unreachable." 

Sam groaned. "Oh my God... So how do we get him back?" 

Castile was quiet for a moment, then replied solemnly, "... I don't know. All I know is right at this moment, Raphael is currently looking for Dean..."

Sam sighed. No. He wouldn't let any angel ducks take his brother away without his say. No way in hell so help him God. 

At the moment Gabriel opened a lollipop, but before he could stick it in his mouth and die in his sweetooth, he heard a whimper- a fussy whimper from Dean. He looked at the boy in Castiel's lap who was glaring at the older angel, holding grabby hands. "Gimme! Gimme!" the child whimpered, trying to reach for the lollipop. Gabriel paled and calmly pulled the candy further back. He never sacrifices his candy! NEVER. And sure as hell he won't just give it to a Winchester by all means. 

Seeing the silent refusal, Dean's bottom lip trembled and his eyes glimmered with what looked to be fresh tears. "Ca.. Casiwel," he whimpered with a small sob. Being the member of the group to seat everyone's happiness and desires, including Dean's, Castiel looked at the boy with a trustworthy gaze. 

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked calmly. 

Dean pointed an accusing finger at Gabriel and whined, "I wan candy!" 

Of coarse. A Winchester needs to feed his sweetooth. It is a large priority to take seriously. 

And Castiel would do ANYTHING to make his Dean happy. 

The younger angel  _glared a hole_ at Gabriel, who placed two-and-two together and gaped in disbelief. "You have got to be joking, really Cassy?! You're going to choose that little devil over me? Unbelievable!" 

"Give him the candy, Gabriel," Castiel said with no waver in his voice, but more commanding tone. When Gabriel did not move, Castiel frowned. "I may be the youngest and you may be my brother, but if the child in my lap utters a cry due to your selfish acts, I will make sure that your treat will be so far down your throat, not even  _Father himself_ will be able to retrieve it..." 

Everyone was shocked, even Gabriel who looked beyond horrified. Castiel could not help but smirk; being around the Winchesters gave him some benefits when using threats. He still needed and would have a lot more practice, but what he had just said to his brother came all from the desire of making Dean happy. And Dean became overjoyed when Gabriel handed him the candy, ignoring that the angel muttered something about putting a foot in Dean's ass when this was all over. 

Dean giggled and stuck the treat in his mouth, chirping in sloppy words, "Thank you Gabwiel!" 

Gabriel couldn't help but smile the smallest. Kid was damn too cute to be mad at for long. Then that's when he thought about something. He looked at Castiel then back at Dean. It was bright idea as the thought revealed itself on his face. "Holy shit!" he gasped, startling everyone. He ignored Castiel's scolding of his use of language around Dean, which brought the idea more clear in the older angel's mind. 

Switching over to face Castiel, Gabriel gripped his brother by the shoulders. "That's it! Cassy, you damn mamma bird!" 

"What?"

"Gabe, what the hell's gotten into you?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel pulled at his hair in excitement. "Ugh! I donno, it might just work!" He was talking to himself, murmuring something in tongue, then began explaining himself. "Guys, do you realize how all of you make a dysfunctional yet pretty damn good  _family?!"_

They where confused. They were a family, yes and were very dysfunctional. An odd family. Castiel tried following on. "What do you mean? Of coarse we are. But what does that have to do with our situation, Gabriel?" 

Gabriel grinned and looked down at Dean who was lost in the lollipop. "You always wanted to be a daddy, right Cassy?" 

...

...

... 

_"What?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Gabriel planning? Can anyone guess? Review and leave your thoughts?


	5. Meet The Novaks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Novaks! Your average family living in a small town that had fell off the brig for God knows how long! They have three neighbors, they live a normal life, and they all have your normal worries... 
> 
> Yeah right. Thanks a lot Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I'm gonna have fun on this chapter.

Hearing Gabriel's question, Sam made a rough swerve of the car, scaring the wits out of Bobby and the two angels sitting in the back, but giving Dean the enjoyment of the thrilling action. The toddler giggled madly and chanted "Do it again! Again, Sammy!" 

Sam politely told Dean it was an accident and will not be doing it again, earning a small pout from the child, but nothing more. The legally younger Winchester looked in the review mirror to see Castiel was staring at Gabriel with shocked eyes and a small agape mouth, looking at his older brother like he just witnessed Lucifer hopping in the car with them.

Sam wished at the moment that he had no clue what Gabriel was trying to explain with  _that_ question. But dear God, he had probably the same idea as Bobby, who looked beyond horrified as himself. Sam noticed he was ignoring the road to long and regained his focus, only glancing once or twice. 

"Cas? You okay?" Sam asked. 

Castiel played no mind to him. His mouth opened and closed as he tried finding the words, but he was still staring at Gabriel who was grinning like a goof. Finally, Castiel was able to form a word or two. "A... A D-daddy?" he sputtered slowly, automatically holding Dean closer to him. Dean happily snuggled into his Guardian Angel's chest, twiddling the tie in his tiny palms, pretending it was a snake; Dean made a growl and actually pressed the tip of the fabric in Castiel's face as if "the tie snake" was biting the angel's cheek. But Castiel hardly flinched for he was still in his speechless gaze.

If the situation would have been different, Sam would howled a laugh at the bewildered angel. 

He quickly intervened. "Oh, please tell me your kidding, Gabe," Sam groaned. 

"Yeah, you  _angel dick,_ you're bluffing right?" Bobby joined. One thing Bobby knew, is that he didn't like mixing"Daddy" and "Dean" in the same sentence for unquestionable reasons such as John Winchester. Clearly, the man was becoming aggravated by his own thoughts.

Finally, Gabriel began to explain. He chuckled. 

"Okay, well... It is pretty a hell of a fantasy in my clever head- but it could work!..." 

...

For some reason he paused? 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and wavered a hand in the air. "Gabe!" he called. Gabriel grinned. "Sorry, 's just one of those moments when you all lean in and go ' _tell us! Oh please let us know!_ ' You Winchesters are _adorable_ when you beg," he teased. Bobby groaned, rubbing his temples. 

"Sam, I'm gonna kill'im, you need to hold me back or I'm gonna kill'im ," he whispered under his breath, loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam couldn't help but agree. Gabriel was growing like an itch that needed to be scratched, being a trickster and all. Being just Gabriel was just as aggravating as being a guy who does tricks. But he knew it was just Gabriel's nature and must learn to cope with it. One wrong thing and Gabe could just... snap. 

"Yeah, yeah Gabe, now tell us what you're trying to get at," Sam pushed. 

Gabriel clasped his hands together and made a rubbing motion. "Oh! Since you asked so nicely, Sam-bo..." With that, Gabriel snapped his fingers. Being the trickster, the noise of his snaps had became known for twisted schemes and became something to be aware of when you heard it. And before anyone knew it, the were all standing on rich grass, on a hill....

And the impala was gone. 

Everyone except Gabriel- who had a shit grin- looked around frantically with alert. Dean giggled. "Dat was so cool!" He didn't notice his lollipop was gone, for the green rich scene made him bubbly inside. The boy looked up at the younger angel who stood next to him. "Caswiel did you see dat?" Dean asked, tugging at Castiel's coat. Castiel shot his eyes around the green area. Apparently no one saw it coming, which he could tell it was aggravating Sam, and Bobby looked as if he were ready to shoot Gabriel. 

If he had a weapon. 

Everything of their defense had been in the trunk of the Impala which was nonexistent at the moment. If Dean was... Dean... Then he would have been trying to strangle Gabriel to get the answers where his Baby was. _Never_ mess with Dean's Baby, Castiel knew it well. But now, the little Dean only looked around confusingly for a bit, then gazed up at Gabriel and asked, "Where did pwetty car go?" 

Castiel couldn't help but give a small smile. The de-aged Winchester looked so harmless and sounded so innocent as if all bitterness and grouchy attitude had been stripped from him. It was like Dean had not inch of sorrow or anger left in him. But Castiel had to remind himself that _their_ Dean was somewhere being kept in his own sins and nightmares and memories. 

Same turned and glared at Gabriel. "What the heck, Gabe?! Where are we?!" he demanded, making Gabriel grin wider in amusement. Bobby cracked his knuckles and began stepping toward the older angel. "Alright, I've had just about enough of you bullshit!" he growled, only to be held back by Sam. 

Dean gasped and whispered up at Castiel. "Bobby said a bad word." Castiel looked at the child blankly and shrugged. "You used to call everyone an offspring specifically male offspring of a female dog, so I believe Bobby comparing my brother's antics to animal waste is, what you call inappropriate language..." 

Dean only blinked up at his Guardian Angel. "So, it's a bad word?" 

Castiel smiled. "Yes and for safe reasoning, I think you should stick to proper language." 

Dean nodded in understanding and watched back at his Uncle Bee-bee trying to persuade Sam in letting him do something bad to Gabriel. As if it were instinct, Dean quickly reached up and grabbed onto Castiel's hand; his little hand was just big enough to hold only Castiel's pinky, his ring finger, and his middle finger. 

Castiel gazed down at the child's hand on his own and felt a warmness feeling flood his chest, but concern grow in his mind. He had once studied human affection when coming to earth, but never got far nor understood clearly. Farther out onto the long road with the Winchesters, he had come to learn that affection was to be felt at first hand in order to understand the affects and what it can do to you. 

Now, he was getting the clear example of it as this child held his hand. Maybe, he could get more deeper with this, so Castiel enclosed his hand with Dean's, reading the good emotions, and the bad emotions. 

Okay it was a good grip, but for a bad cause. Dean was becoming a little more frightened and needed comfort or something to tell him it was safe- he was safe, which made Castiel feel over joy that Dean wanted him of all people. Giving the child what he needed, Castiel made a ball of neon blue to glow where their hands connected. Dean noticed it and gasped in amazement, but said nothing even though he did not need to to show his awe. Instead he held the angel's hand tighter. It was like a small star landed in their hands.Castiel could read the light- a brighter light than the one he had created, on the child's face.  

 _So beautiful_ , he thought to himself. 

"Cas... Hey Cas!" Gabriel shouted, gaining the dazed younger angel's attention. The situation had calmed a bit between Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel, not that Castiel had realized for he was too much focused on Dean. Gabriel pouted. "Here I am, little brother, trying to calm these two single ladies, and there you are getting all wishy-washie with Deannie Weenie!" 

"My apologies..." 

Castiel made his hand stop glowing, causing Dean to silently pout, but he still did not let go. Gabriel gave a small "thank you" before beginning what he wanted to stay. "Okay! Now that I have you're attention, gentlemen, and brat! Allow me to say that it is my honor, and my pleasure to introduce you tooooo...." 

Gabriel pranced to the rounded to the further part of the hill, giving no one the decision but to follow him. Gabriel threw his hands in air and showed them the tiniest town- village they had EVER saw. 

" _Alltoon!"_

Silence filled the group, for no one knew what to say. Or why the hell they were there. What was this place they had never heard about?

Castiel- for some reason- had the need to lift Dean into his arms, so he did so and gazed quizzical at his older brother. "Brother, why are we here?" He held back a smile as he felt Dean grip his tie once more and twiddle with it.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, Um, same thing I will like to know, Gabe. I mean, is this like a ghost town? I never even heard of this place." 

Gabriel gave Sam a "tut" and shook his head. "I am disappointed, Sam-Bo. And Dean was supposed to be the stupid one," he sighed, "the reason for that is because Alltoon no longer even exists." Sam glared at the older angel. Bobby stared at the town and spoke, "Why are we here?" 

Gabriel- for once- began to FULLY explain. "Well, Alltoon is a town with a population under 100; plus, hardly anyone could find this place since it fell off the brig for nearly three or so decades ago. Ever since that... Poof! No visitors and no intentions of placing themselves back on the grid any time soon."

"And?"

 "And? Do you even know what this means?..." 

Sam pieced together what Gabriel was saying and his eyes widened with realization. "... It would be harder for Raphael and Hell to track." 

Gabriel gave the taller male a prideful smile. "Atta go, Sam. I knew you were smart!" 

Bobby folded his arms. "So now what, and what did you mean about what you were telling Young Feathers over here?" he questioned, nudging his head towards Castiel. Gabriel almost forgot about his brother. 

And look at the wonderful sight him and the Winchester were giving! 

Gabriel strolled over to Castiel, who nearly stiffened by his brother's gaze... his too much gentle gazegaze. A gaze that gave Castiel the warning that Gabriel had something on his mind. Dean hardly noticed Gabriel and only looked up at the older angel when Gabriel placed his hands firmly on Castiel's shoulders, giving them a soothing rub. Castiel eyes his older brother cautiously. 

"And they grow up so fast," the older angel crooned lovingly, "... don't you and Dean make such a cute little sight!" 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Okay, Gabe was acting a bit off. 

Gabriel gazed down at Dean and ruffled the boy's hair. "Aww, kiddo, do you like Cassy here?" he asked the tyke. Dean gave a bubbly smile and nodded. "Uh huh! Cassy's my Guawdian Angel!" he said. Gabriel chuckled. "I bet he is! And does he remind of anyone special... like I donno, you're daddy?" 

Bobby, Sam, and Castiel perked up. Bobby flared and began taking a threatening step towards the older angel. "Listen here, ya prick! Don't you dare go- mmph!" Before Bobby could complete his sentence, a band of iron came upon his lips. Sam gasped and tried to help his uncle out, when steel came over his own mouth. The taller Winchester tried clawing at it, shouting wordless curses towards Gabriel. He was becoming disappointed that Gabriel was bringing up John. 

Dean didn't know he was DEAD. It was too soon to even tell a child this! What if Dean asks about John, what was Sam was supposed to do? He couldn't lie... Or maybe he could, but it would be just a matter of time before even Dean in his child form would ask again... And again... And again...

Gabriel sighed and gazed down at Dean. "Now does he, Dean?" 

Castiel glared at Gabriel. "What do you think you are doing, brother?" he demanded. Gabriel shushed him by snapping his fingers. Castiel's mouth as forced closed. He tried to open it, but it was held shut by an invisble force. Castiel knew how losing John broke Dean and Sam... Since Dean had bottled those emotions in, he was like a ticking time bomb. He couldn't bare how this child form Dean would react... So innocent, so pure... Castiel did not want to ruin that!

Now, with no further interruptions, Gabriel looked back down at Dean. 

"Well kid?..."

Dean dropped his gaze in thought. He loved his daddy- John... but he was never home. Ever since mommy died... Daddy stopped loving him and Sammy. 

Dean's lips trembled. Of coarse he remembered the fire. His mommy dying... but where was Daddy? 

" _You're daddy is DEAD, Child..."_

Dean pushed away the dark voice in disbelief. NO. Daddy was NOT Dead....

Dean gazed up at Castiel. His Guardian Angel. Now Dean liked his Guardian Angel. The one mommy always told him about and the one he would always pray to when he went to bed; not that Dean knew his name until this day. But now that he had finally met his angel, he felt something he _should_  only feel for his daddy... He felt love and he felt like he belonged in Cassy's possession.... And as wrong as Dean would admit it... 

He loved his Guardian Angel more than he loved Daddy. Daddy was mean, harsh, and careless to everyone but himself, but Castiel was strong, loving, and cared to what happened to him and Sammy. 

Dean rubbed his nose with a sniffle and snuggled into Castiel's shoulder, forgetting Gabriel's question and began to murmur "Hey Jude" near the angel's ear. Castiel felt his heart melt by the tiny voice softly making a weak tune and he hesitantly rubbed the child's back, feeling relieved. 

Gabriel smiled, seeing Castiel's face heat with affection. "I guess that answers it," he whispered and snapped his fingers again. 

Everyone was free to talk once more and they were once again warped to somewhere else; this time, it looked to be a... living room? 

They gazed around. There were two long couches sitting across from each other, and there was a glass coffee table in the center of the room. The floor was covered in fuzzy white carpet as well. There was a fire place and several paintings hanging on each wall. There were also plants and vases of flowers settled in random spots. The place looked more... comfy than any other motel or hotel room they have encountered so far. Gabriel strolled away from the group with a flat face. "You smell that? Different from a motel ehh?" 

Sam glared at Gabriel. He has had enough; right damn now, he needed answers. "Alright, Gabe, either you tell us what you're up to now, or so help me I'll..." 

Gabe swisher around and opened his arms wide. "Welcome home, Novaks!" 

Everyone paused. 

Novak(s)? 

As in  _Jimmy NOVAK?_ Castiel's vessel's last name? Was Gabriel referring to THEM? 

They weren't Novaks! 

But then Welcome home? What did he mean?

Castiel frowned at the familiar name of his vessel. Why did Gabriel...

Oh... 

Gabriel stood in front of the group with a small smirk, but it then dropped to a disapproving frown as he studied their complexion. "This will not do." Stepping forward to Sam, he started poking at the taller Winchester's ragged clothing and pinching his heavy brown jacket. Sam tried pushing the angel's hands away, feeling contempt. "Gabe!- stop touching me! What the hell!? What are you..." 

Gabriel snapped his fingers with a "Ah ha!" 

Before Sam knew it, he felt the weight of his jacket disappear and looked down at himself. He was not wearing his previous clothes, a collar shirt, blue jeans, and heavy steel-toe boots, but instead he was wearing a black shirt with ripped denim jeans and black sneakers. He looked at his new appearance with a frown. He had not worn stuff like this since he was in his teens. 

He shot a glare at Gabriel, who had a shit eating grin. "Gabe!" 

The older angel ignored him and walked towards Bobby next. The old man looked as he was going to bite the angel's finger. "Yer giving me that damn look an I don't like it, ya prick." 

Gabriel did what he did to Sam, which was study Bobby's dress wear until his face enlighten with an idea. Bobby growled. "I swear if you snap your damn..." 

_Snap!_

Gabriel walked from Bobby, and Bobby-taking the older angel's leaving as a sign, looked down at himself. He was wearing a casual white collar shirt that was tucked in his... khaki pants... The man groaned in disgust. He patted his head suddenly, feeling a cold breeze. His cap was gone. That damn Angel took his cap! No wonder Dean hated them! But also, Bobby could feel that his hair was neatly combed back like he would do so himself when he was in FBI mode. But this... felt different. Felt... He felt out of place. 

Gabriel studied Castiel who was still holding Dean and for once, the older angel spoke. "Now baby bro, I know how much you and everyone else likes your choice of one dress wear..." Gabriel gave Castiel a tired look, "but this whole banker crap needs to go... so..." 

_Snap!_

Castiel didn't bother looking at his new outfit, he didn't quite care, but from Sam's and Bobby's view, they were looking at... a different Castiel. 

Their angel was not wearing his trench coat or his suit anymore, but was now wearing a light blue collar shirt and blue jeans, along with small accessories, such as a small phone holder hanging from his pocket and what looked to be sunglasses in his back pocket. When will he use those? 

Castiel looked... Like a normal guy. Plus, his hair was combed from its messy way, giving him the 'I am not some freak' lable. 

Dean had been changed as well; the child was now wearing a small Batman shirt, cute blue and red shows, and blue pants, and was holding a small stuffed zebra in his arms. The child, seeing the new toy, giggled with delight and squeezed it close to his chest. A new friend! 

Gabriel chuckled and took a step back to admire his work. He gave himself an applause. "Now, much better! You all now look like..." 

He pointed to Sam, "A Sam  _Novak..."_

Sam's eyes widened, but he said nothing. 

Gabriel pointed to Bobby. "A Grandpa Bobby  _Novak."_

 _"What?-"_ Bobby gasped. He was used to being 'Uncle' Bobby. But Grandpa? He had no children. Sam and Dean were the closest to children he would ever get, but despite Dean's situation, they were no longer children. Yet still they were like Bobby's sons.

Gabriel pointed to Dean. "A adorable Dean  _Novak_." 

Dean perked up at his name being called and looked at Gabriel. "Hm?" He got no response and Gabriel continued to his little brother, and gave a sigh of awe. "And last but certainly not least... a Daddy Castiel Novak." 

Everyone could just see how Castiel reacted to such. The angel's droopy blue eyes widened, his chest stiffened, and his throat strained a bit like it was difficult for Castiel to swallow. Gabriel laughed at that, then pointed to himself. "And now it is I: Gabriel  _Novak!_  The creator of this new family!"

Silence filled the room. Utter silence... Dean blinked a few times, before asking, "Who am I? Can I pway too?" 

Followed by Dean's question, Bobby growled, "I don't know what you're getting at here, Gabriel, but so far I ain't liking it.'"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Geez, pops, I do this to protect Deannie brat, and yet you still question my genius plans- I mean come on! Have you not yet figured what I am doing?" 

Sam frowned. "So far, I got a pretty good idea... we're the Novaks... So called 'Fake related family'?" 

Gabriel nodded. "Yes! Thank you Sam!" 

"But why?" Castiel asked. 

Gabriel gazed at his brother who seemed to be out of his... "Daddytized" phase. "Little brother, if Raphael is out there and has a whole legion of other angels and whatsoever- demons?- looking for that kid in your arms, then..." 

Castiel looked down at Dean with a protective gaze, holding the child closer. Dean, as always, didn't seem to mind. The child snuggled against Castiel's shoulder with his new zebra friend at his small chest. "I won't let them take him," Castiel retorted bravely. 

Gabriel sighed. "Castiel, you are just one angel against Raphael and an army. And sure I can probably kick some A. S. S. too, but Just..." He wavered to everyone, "'us' without at least a fool-proof plan probably won't be enough. Dean is now a child and more vulnerable, you said it yourself. What we bring to us can make it very much difficult to stop it from getting to him. We have to be more cautious than ever on this one, little brother." 

Sam looked at Castiel who still looked confident in his strength. "Cas. He's right. We need to lay low for a while... for Dean's sake." 

Castiel looked at the younger Winchester for a moment, taking his words through his stubborn head, and nodded with a sigh. He was right. Dean was another occupation, a much harder one. Their hands were somewhat full and the last thing they needed right now was a demon or angel on their tail.

Sam looked back at Gabriel. 

"So. What do you have in mind so far, Gabe?" he asked. Gabriel smiled. 

"Well, let's go meet our new neighbors!"

* * *

 "Hurry up! You are all like the slowest people!"

Gabriel had rushed them outside where they were met with a pretty sappy scene like the ones seen in movies. It was just like a normal town, only... there was only only one house spaced far away from their own fairly big grey house that was a structure with a white picket fence surrounding their perimeter. There was a dirt road and based upon the awfully humid air, all knew that underneath was rich soil. There were nothing but hills of grass and a small forest they could see at a distance. Other than that, there was absolutely nothing but nature. No cars ever came by or could be seen. 

Which would explain why Gabriel canceled taking along the Impala. 

Dean now held Sam's hand as they hurried to follow Gabriel; Bobby and Sam where right behind Castiel. It took a minimum of five minutes to get to their first and only "neighbors'" house; a green structure with a nice flower bed settled at the front porch and a small vegetable garden on the front lawn. 

Before walking into the premises, Gabriel turned to the family with a stern glare. "Now, let's not forget who we now are: Sam, you and Dean are no longer Winchesters, and Bobby you are now to forget the talk of supernatural creatures. We are all just the  _Novaks,_ okay? We came from Oregon to start fresh. No talk about the Wayward Sons, or Heaven or Hell- to these people, Heaven is only a happy place where they could sit and play harps all day. Let's not give them the real talk... and Cassy... try to act human for Father's sake." 

Everyone and Castiel gave Gabriel nods in understanding, and Gabriel sighed. "Show time." 

They walked to the front porch and Gabriel stepped up to knock on the door. 

Moments later, the door opened and a beautiful woman with brown hair and black eyes revealed herself to them." She smiled brightly at the newcomers. "Oh, hello! New faces I see, may I help you?" 

Gabriel smiled gently and spoke, "Hello. Umm... We are the Novaks..." He gestured to the others behind him. Sam waved nearvously and Bobby smiled in an odd way and Dean waved with a cheeky smile. Castiel still had his assertive serious look. 

"And we just moved from Oregon to start 'small'. So as a start... We are your new neighbors!" Gabriel finished. The woman supressed an excited squeal and swished around. "Herald! Herald come quick, we have new neighbors!" 

Her sparkling eyes caught the awfully cute sight of Dean and his zebra, and she became ten times joyous. "Oh, and they have a baby!" she added. 

Not to long after her desperate cries, a man about the hight as Sam with shabby brown hair, a bulky chest, and grey eyes, and a bearded face came stalking to the door, next to his 'wife' Sam assumed by their matching bands on their fingers. Despite the man's- Herald's- intimadating complexion, he beamed brightly at the "family." 

"No, well I'll be damned," he chuckled, "been nearly a decade since anyone has came around these parts. We've been off the grid for Lord knows how long. Surprised you bought that house over there." 

Gabriel smiled cheekily. "Eh, we all need to visit new places, we happened to discover this one. And the house was lovely." 

Herald held out a hand, "Herald J. Hollindale. And this is my wife Julie." 

Gabriel gladly shook it and turned to those behind him. "Gabriel Novak. And this is my family; Bobby Novak- our dad..." He ignored the glare Bobby have him, "Castiel Novak- my little brother, and his two wonderful children Dean Novak and Sam Novak." 

Sam nearly choked on his air. Great, now he had to pretend Castiel was his dad too? He hardly liked his own dad till death came. He did not wish to go through the daddy issues again. He was surprised when Castiel didn't stiffen, but instead... Gave a small smile at Julie and Herald. 

He must be getting used to the "daddy" reference. 

Julie squealed at the sight of Dean and lowered down to pinch the tyke's cheeks. Dean giggled at the touch. "Oh! It's been a while since we seen a baby in our parts. The women here have a hard time getting a baby of their own." She sighed sadly, pursing her lips. "Me and Herald have been trying to get lucky, but nothing seemed to work, but we keep trying. But you, cutie, are going to be famous," she giggled, tickling Dean's tummy. Castiel smiled at the little squeals coming from the child. T     

Bobby quirked his eyebrows in suspicion. No reproduction in this town? Hm, no wonder the population was so small, maybe there could be some sort of species or witch that is causing the prevention... Hm, he'll have to look deep into this one to-... Bobby felt a small kick at his back leg and turned to glare at Sam, who was giving him a look; a look that said, 'you can stop, I know what you are thinking.' Bobby sighed. Right. They were pretending to be  _a biological family._ But this felt like a case!!! It must be solved, if not, checked in! 

His fingers twitched with anxious desire to look into this problem... For the sake of the people, could be his excuse. 

Julie noticed the zebra in Dean's arms and cooed with awe. "Who's your friend there, cutie?" she asked. Dean looked down at the zebra and held it to her face. "Benny!" he chirped. Everyone raised an eyebrow by the familiar name. The man that helped Dean through purgatory. But would Dean remember that? 

Sam felt hope rise up in him. Maybe Dean could remember a few small parts. But then there was that fear of Dean remembering too much. John's death. Ruby. Castiel's bargain with Crowley. Castiel becoming God. Purgatory.

Hell... 

Sam knew that if Dean could hardly handle any of those situations as a grown man... He could barely imagine how he would handle it as a mere child. Hopefully thinking of Benny's name was just a minor thought in Dean's mind. 

Julie drowned in awe and gazed up a Castiel. Her face turned into something suspicious, immediately making Sam skitter in his sneakers. She stood and leaned close to Castiel with pursed lips. Castiel tried to remain unaffected. "Hm. You know... You're children don't really look like you?" 

Castiel gaped his mouth open, then shut it, then opened it again, stammering over his words with "Uhhs" and "Umms". He looked practically helpless under the woman's gaze. What was he supposed to say? 

Julie squinted her eyes and squenched her face tighter, second guessing the " family". 

Finally, Gabriel spoke up with a quick excuse, blocking the space between Julie and his little brother. "Uh, he-he, um... Yeah, his wife died from a terrible disease a few years ago," he said; his expression grew sad and he slapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder, causing the younger angel to tilt a bit, "poor kid. It still hurts to talk about it. We will all miss her. The children carried her beautiful traits, which makes us glad that there is something to remember her." 

Castiel looked down, playing along with his brother. He surprised Sam and Bobby. 

Julie's gaze immediately went to sorrow. "Oh, I am so sorry for being so nosy! And for second guessing you lovely people! Here, I'll make it up, come by tomorrow night and join me and Herald for dinner," she offered. 

Dean perked up at her words. "Can you make pie?!" he chirped excitedly, jumping on his tip toes. Julie and Herald laughed, but nodded. "Already growing a sweet tooth, little man?" Herald chuckled. Julie held her hands to her chest. "Oh, I cannot say no to those puppy eyes. Of coarse we will sweety. You like apple?" 

Dean nodded. "Uh-huh!" 

Julie beamed and looked back up at the family. "Okay, so will you accept?" 

They all nodded simultaneously. "Yes." 

"Great. See you then, by cutie," Julie waved at Dean. Herald ruffled the tykes hair. "Good bye little man. It was nice meeting you." They then shut the door. 

The group stepped off the porch and once they were a safe distance from ears, Bobby blurted out, 'Whew. I thought she had us there!" 

Sam chuckled. "Me too. Now..." He glared at Gabriel for the hundredth time today, "Really?! Now Cas has to be my dad?!" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Uh Yeah? Why else do you think I placed you in some raggedy clothes and made you look like a minor?"

"So what now? We are going to play house together?" 

"Yes." 

"For how long?" Bobby asked. Gabriel looked down at Dean, who suddenly yawned and rubbed his eyes. The ex-archangel smiled and he lifted Dean into his arms. "How ever long it takes," he replied, moving to Castiel. He held out the child that willingly stretched his arms towards Castiel with a sleepy face. "Cas*yawn*... Caswiel," he murmured tiredly. Castiel immediately pulled the child into his arms, his heart turning to mush when Dean snuggled close into his chest, yawning again. Castiel could feel the ruffles of hair brush under his chin and craned his head to the Dean's crown. 

Sam smiled sweetly at the sight and Bobby chuckled a bit, thinking how would their Dean ever settle to the fact he snuggles to freggin Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Gabriel pursed his lips. "Well, I think someone needs a long nap. We should head back." 

They agreed and walked back to the house. 

When they made it to the front door of their 'home', one by one they walked in, but before Castiel could make it in, Bobby tugged him back by the arm. Castle gazed down eye to eye with the man the Winchesters knew as their father-figure uncle. Reading the grip on his arm, Castiel could sense frustration, anger, and stress in Bobby. He could not blame the man. With Dean's change and this whole idea of pretending to be a legal family, it had caused a great amount of complications. 

He could just feel Bobby's back breaking under pressure. 

But still, the man had a fierce look in his eyes as he glared up at the angel. "Just so we are clear, Feathers," the old man growled, "just because I'm going' with this bullshit idea, I _don't_ wanna hear you or the other angel prick calling' me  _Dad_ , understand?" 

Castiel was not afraid of the man, he was an angel of God... but he could not hurt Bobby without hurting the boys or the objective- not that he would want to hurt Bobby. 

Still. he nodded. "I can agree to that," he simply said. Bobby stared at him for a bit, then let Castiel walk inside, him in pursuit. Gabriel and Sam were standing in the living room center, talking to each other about the house, but once they saw the remainder of their group walk in, Gabriel stepped away from Sam. "Alright, now that we are all present. Cassy, you can take Dean to his room upstairs to the right; your room is to the left. Bobby and Sam, you rooms are down here, Bobby yours is to the right and Sam-bo yours is to the left." 

"Where's your room?," Sam asked. 

Gabriel shrugged. "Ah, I don't really sleep, but when I do its in the attic. Thanks for caring about me, Sammy dear," he joked, ignoring the glare Sam gave him. "Okay... you may now enter your rooms! let the family feud begin!" 

* * *

**(Sam's Room)**

When Sam entered his room, he did not know what to expect.  _Gabriel_ had picked it out for him, and if Sam did not like the clothes he was wearing, God knows what he would die from in his room. But to his surprise, he was met by a regular room with one bed in the corner, a night stand next to it, a shoe box on the other wall, and a fresh set of sheets on the bed. The walls were a regular tan color with not a single stain or hole through it. He remember the residents saying that someone- which was them of coarse-  _finally_ buying the house so what he expected to see were terrible conditioned walls and other things. Not this. Gabriel must have fixed this. 

Sam walked to is closet and opened the door. There were a few shirts and jeans, none of them bad for wear like the ones he had on now, but they did look out of his style. There were a few- about two or four- light sweaters and based on the temperature outside, Sam did not see why he would need those. Other than this, he still felt comfortable about this. What, now was he supposed to act like he was still eighteen. Fat chance, he was a grown man! But a little voice in his head kept telling him,  _do it for Dean._ Sam could not argue. If him acting young again protected his brother from Heaven and Hell.. well he be damned to refuse. 

Sighing, Sam walked to his bed and saw a note on the bed. He picked it up and read, 

_Dear Sam-Bo,_

_I understand that this must be very complicated and weird, but don't worry. It's not forever and maybe this is a better idea than on the road, fighting ever damn turn. When this all over, we can just sweep this under the rug and act like nothing happened. Just remember that until we can change Dean back, you are no longer the "little" brother anymore. You can probably finally get the chance to see firsthand how Dean felt when raising you._

_Sincerely, your "Uncle" Gabe <3 _

Sam sat on his bed, staring at the not. Dear Chuck, here we go. 

* * *

**_(Bobby's Room)_ **

"Damn angel dick," Bobby grumbled to himself as he fumbled with his door, "if he thinks that twinkle toes can care for Dean better than I could, he must be stuck..." 

He pushed open his door and was immediately surprised by what he saw. "Stu... My room?" It looked like his type of room. Besides the neat space that weren't covered in news clippings, or the supernatural facts, and tragic photos. There was a desk against the wall and a fridge in the corner. And there was also a good size bed and a nightdrawer with a red lamp. The walls were a tan painted color. (Bobby was surprised he didn't see 'Crusty Bastard' written on the walls. Well, based on what he was wearing, Bobby doubted the clothes in this room were any different. So, he walked to the small fridge in the corner. 

When he opened the door, he was relieved to see that there was a pack of beer. "At least he understands one thing,"  he muttered and snatched one in his palm, opened it and took three big gulps. 

* * *

_(Castiel's room)_

Castiel walked inside his bedroom, which was probably the master bedroom- unless Gabriel decided to make the attic into a pent house- and took a second to explore his surroundings. He had notice Dean had fallen to slumber and was now snoring softly.

 The child felt perfectly fit in the angel's arms. Castiel wondered if Dean was made to sleep in his arms... 

This Dean was so unlike their more hardcore and devious Dean. So innocent... so peacful... so adorable. 

It made Castiel want to... 

The angel bit his lip and looked around him, making sure if anyone was around. Was anyone looking? Would anyone- especially Gabriel- see? Did he really care? 

Seeing no one in particular, Castiel casted his eyes back to the sleeping form in his arms. Hmmmm.... 

"So... aren't you a wittle ball of exhilerating fuel of energy?" Castiel's voice changed to something you could relate to.. baby talk. The angel found a freedom of talking to children in such a way, that he just could not skip an opportunity with Dean... freggin Dean Winchester. 

It made Castiel want to laugh a bit. He could picture how Dean would look like if Castiel were to do if he were to actually do this in front of THE Dean.... Well, he'll set that frightening picture aside for now. 

"Aww tiwed and bugging poor Gabwiel with your wittle antics?" 

Castiel began to pace athe room as he bounced the sleeping child gently in his arms. Dean stirred a bit, but would surrender to slumber almost instantly after doing so. The cute yawns that came from the Winchester's mouth, followed by small murmers had Castiel turn to mush. Ever since he became the rebellious angel and decided to stick next to the Winchesters, Castiel picked off their brother fluff galore... when ever it was possible to see. But long ago when he met Dean as a five year old... 

It was love in an instant. 

"Poor Dean. Nobody understands dat you're tiwed of this dawk cold world. My cold hearted brother Rapheal just doesn't know when to quit, now does he?" 

He recieved no answer of coarse, but he could somehow feel Dean's pain. Every part of Dean was running dry. Such a horrible destiny chosen for someone so young. Castiel sighed down at his child and leaned down. He hesitated at first, but then planted a gentle kiss on the top of the child's head before holding the boy closer. It allowed Dean to snuggle more under the angel's neck. 

"Ca.. Cassy," the de-aged Winchester murmered in his sleep. 

Castiel thinned his lips. Poor Dean... Poor innocent Dean. 

"It's all right, Dean... Cas gots you... I got you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRAISE THIS FLUFF!!!! BTW Alltoon is NOT A REAL PLACE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that. Please, if so, Kudos and comments are most welcomed. See you on next update.


End file.
